


Почти постоянство

by PradaJpg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PradaJpg/pseuds/PradaJpg
Summary: Жан-Жаку хочется подойти к казаху, встряхнуть того за плечи, грубо так, точно мешок с картошкой, и спросить: «Чем, чем я хуже?». Играет известная лероевская эгоистичность и истинная детская обида, которую прикрыть удается лишь снаружи. Внутри — глубокий колодец, а в нем сплошное «нет», произнесенное одним знакомым и неизменно монотонным голосом.





	

Странный. От молчаливого и скрытного характера до сжатых в вечную и   
неприступную полоску губ.

— Отабек! — окликает его Лерой. — Пообедаем? 

— Нет.

Извечный ответ, к которому Жан-Жак начинает уже привыкать, мириться с откровенным пофигизмом в его сторону. В его общительную, радушную и ничуть не хуже, чем у Плисецкого, сторону. 

Так какого черта этот казах даже смотрит так отстраненно?

Лерою этого не понять. Остается только кривить улыбку и выдавать заученный ответ, ненавистный ему самому:

— Ты все такой же странный.

А ему прилетает голое ничего, прикрытые таким же безразличным, почти мгновенным взглядом.

Жан-Жаку плевать. Подумаешь, его приглашение отвергли. Убеждает в этом себя, пока незаметно ото всех сжимает кулаки до боли в ладонях. Уверять собственный разум, когда тот знает правду, довольно сложно, особенно когда в сети всплывают фото довольного Отабека и Плисецкого.

Там Алтын ничуть не украдчивый, а, как кажется Лерою, по-настоящему откровенный. С покрасневшими носом и проблесками румянца на щеках. 

Радоваться бы, что Отабек не ледышка, только Жан-Жак еще больше злится. На Отабека, на Плисецкого, на самого себя, что он в этом плане оказывается хуже мелкого. А чем?

Ему хочется подойти к казаху, встряхнуть того за плечи, грубо так, точно мешок с картошкой, и спросить: «Чем, чем я хуже?». Играет известная лероевская эгоистичность и истинная детская обида, которую прикрыть удается лишь снаружи. Внутри — глубокий колодец, а в нем сплошное «нет», произнесенное одним знакомым и неизменно монотонным голосом.

Крик «да» из груди на подходе, стремится вырваться, но так и остается «на подходе». 

Лучше Лерой будет обманывать себя и делать вид, что ему интереснее доставать Юру, называя того девкой. И никто не догадается, что ревность жжет глотку, когда Отабек бросает хоть единичный, самый короткий взгляд на мальца. Никто ведь?

Руки сами опускаются, хотя прыжки выходят все так же замечательно. Какими бы не были душевные страдания, Жан-Жак знает свое место. 

Знает, как важно сохранять здравый рассудок на льду и делать вид, что его не волнует никто, кроме самого себя. 

Знает, что Отабек не для него и пора прекратить попытки даже заговорить.

Знает, но продолжит. После тяжелой тренировки и улыбчивого прощания со всеми кричит Алтыну через ограждение:

— Может, сегодня?

В этот раз Отабек думает дольше обычного. Косится на него недоверчиво, но новых слов не придумывает. Слух Лероя режет обычное «нет», даже «не сегодня».

Улыбка ползет выше ушей — Жан-Жак готов ударить Отабека.

И не из-за отказа.

Из-за неприступности по отношению, когда рядом есть еще люди. 

Когда же Отабек с ним наедине, он совсем другой. Молчаливый, но безотказный. Не сухой, а нежный, смущающийся — похлеще, чем на той фотографии с Юрой. 

Всегда приходит ночью, в одноместный номер канадца и запирает дверь, отгораживая их на долгие часы ото всех: тренеров, соперников, фанатов. Тихой поступью вглубь комнаты под пристальным взглядом Жан-Жака, у которого дыхание перехватывает и ребра сковывает, хотя в видимости лишь полуулыбка на губах.

Не показывает настоящей радости, когда слышит приближающиеся шаги и видит худой, ладный силуэт в полумраке номера. Лишь привстает на локтях и спрашивает:

— Надолго сегодня?

Знает Лерой точно, что в этот раз он не услышит «нет». В этой комнате нет лишних глаз и ушей.

Наедине Отабек никогда ему не отказывает, но Жан-Жаку этого невыносимо мало.   
Точно он мелкая рыбеха, а его пустили плавать в банку, изредка выпуская в море, на свободу. Только привыкнет к разгулью, вдохнет радость полной грудью, как всего лишают.

Просто в одночасье.

Жан-Жак знает, что и Отабека он лишится с приходом утра. Но пока за окном покров ночи, Лерой хочет выжать максимум. Легкие поцелуи, рваное дыхание и тихие стоны будут только началом.

— Сегодня, может быть, дольше обычного, — тихий голос Отабека, и он все же подходит впритык к кровати Жан-Жака.

Это служит командой начинать, приступать к активным действиям.

Лерой отбрасывает одеяло, ничуть не ежась от порыва прохлады, тут же подползает к Отабеку. Ноги только свешивает с кровати и тут же хватается руками за пряжку ремня Алтына. Смущенного, не роняющего лишних слов, но нисколько не сопротивляющегося.

Ведет носом от кромки штанов до пупка и под дрожь стоящего рядом парня спрашивает:

— С чего ты решил остаться на дольше, в прошлый раз понравилось?

Зная, как он смущает такими фразами Отабека, Жан-Жак даже не думает прекращать. Таким образом мстит за каждое «нет», за каждый отведенный взгляд на публике, будто он, Лерой, пустое место.

Жан-Жак поднимает уверенный взгляд на Отабека и замирает: тот упрямо, не свойственно ему, смотрит прямо в душу. Темные глаза без должного освещения кажутся почти черными, точно зрачок заполнил собой всю радужку. И Жан-Жак, на мгновения забывая все, теряется в этом омуте.

— Понравилось, — всего одно слово разливает внутри Жан-Жака теплую истому и кучу нежности, к которой он не привык, которую он не умеет вымещать.

Хочет просто обнять, зацеловать, но Отабек проявляет неожиданную инициативу: спокойно садится к Жан-Жаку на колени, сжимая ноги своими бедрами. И Лерой, женский обольститель и самовлюбленный идиот, краснеет в одночасье, когда его лицо обхватывают чужие ладони. 

Тут не до слов, не до саркастичных комментариев, дышать бы размеренно — и то трудно.

Не размыкая взгляда, Лерой в забытье гладит спину Отабека, задирает светлую футболку до самых лопаток, тая от тепла чужой кожи и лениво перекатывающихся мышц под ними. 

Такое для них непривычно.

Слишком медленно.

Слишком открыто. 

Слишком нежно.

До этого все происходи слишком стремительно, точно они боялись что-то упустить. Во всяком случае, Лерой точно боялся.

Но эта ночь не идет в сравнение с прошлыми. Очаровывает темнотой и Отабеком.

Жан-Жак медленно тянет его за подбородок к своему лицу и целует сухие губы. Под его напором Отабек ластится, расслабляется на коленях и зарывается руками в жесткие волосы Лероя. Каждым сантиметром тела чувствуя эти невесомые прикосновения к затылку, Жан-Жак целует Отабека все более отчаянно.

Будто хочет что-то сказать.

Будто боится своих же слов.

И совсем не «будто», а настоящее «точно». Бесспорное и фактическое.

Шаловливыми, непослушными руками спуститься ниже, к напряженным ягодицам Отабека. Крепко ухватиться за них, сжать, да так, что следы останутся. Так, что Алтын выдыхает в поцелуй громко, отстраняется и прячет горящее лицо на плече Жан-Жака.

У того только лыба тянется.

— Какой же ты все-таки странный, —не удерживается Лерой и шепчет на грани слышимости, припуская одежду Отабека вместе с нижним бельем.

— Почему? — бубнеж уже в шею, но Жан-Жак отчетливо слышит.

Руками мажет по голым полушариям, мнет задницу и отвечает:

— Каждый раз смущаешься, точно девственник. А это совсем не так, — говорит серьезно, даже не думает шутить, только тычок под ребра чувствует ощутимый, за чем следует укус в шею.

Лерой вздрагивает, сжимает пальцы на светлой коже Отабека сильнее положенного и жалуется:

— Чего кусаться-то сразу? Лучше бы…

Сказать не дают пальцы Отабека, что слишком резко прислоняются к его губам. 

Жан-Жак только лижет их бесстыдно и говорит, когда Отабек их убирает:

— Понял-понял. Меньше слов, больше дела.

Алтын только мычит в его шею что-то нескладное, мол, правильно мыслишь.

Теперь уже очередь Отабека целовать пальцы Лероя. Тот в забытье наблюдает, как он проходится языком по подушечкам, смачивает каждую. Не смотрит на него, смущается своей откровенности, только ладонью поглаживает голую безволосую грудь Жан-Жака.

От неспешных поглаживаний Лерой плавится и теряет и без того дурной рассудок. 

Не терпит больше и давит пальцами на язык Отабека, проводит влажными подушечками по губам партнера и говорит:

— Раздевайся.

Немногословность — не его конек, определенно, но сейчас Лерой не может и двух слов связать от сковывающего разум и тело возбуждения.

Подготавливать Отабека долго не требуется: после вчерашней ночи пальцы внутри него скользят легко, быстро находят простату, вынуждая Алтына тихо постанывать от истомы. 

Остальное смешивается в один плотный от возбуждения и наслаждения ком.

Блестящие глаза Отабека и собственные движения, быстрые, рваные. Кружащий голову запах секса и пота, блестящая спина Отабека и выступающий ямочки на пояснице, когда тот предельно выгибает спину.

Лерой помнит влажные поцелуи по всему телу, опрокинутого Отабека поперек его кровати в вызывающей позе, когда бедра парня приподняты, а голова постыдно опущена. Помнит он и оттопыренные лопатки, глухие стоны из-за тонких стен: в соседних номерах могут услышать.

Особенно отчетливо, но далеко не радужно запоминается, как с первыми лучами солнца Отабек покидает его номер. Думает, наверное, наивный, что Лерой спит и не слышит шуршания одежды и поспешных семенящих шагов к двери.

Тогда Жан-Жак, уморенный бессонной ночью, лишь приоткрывает глаза и ничего не говорит. Уходит — так нужно. И только губы сжимаются в тонкую полоску, как это любит делать Отабек. 

Ничего, правда, от этого жеста не меняется — Алтын покидает его комнату.

 

*** 

 

Ничего не меняется. Все остается так же: тренировки, вечное соперничество и глупые шутки в компании фигуристов.

Привычным остается вопрос Лероя Отабеку, когда они встречаются на льду:

— Ну что, опять не пообедаем?

Жан-Жак разворачивается, заранее зная ответ. Зачем только спрашивает непонятно. Может, это стало чем-то вроде приветствия. Только горло саднит у Лероя не как от обычного «Привет».

Уйти не дает ответ:

— Да… — что-то новое, учитывая, что их окружает человек десять. Не меньше. — То есть, пойду.

Ничего не меняется. Почти.


End file.
